


The Tears of Hercules- Sprace Songfic

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Newsies
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: Spot left brooklyn long ago, as a woman and came back years later as a man, and sees the boy he'd loved and been forced to leave and the memories flood back to him.
Relationships: Sprace - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Tears of Hercules- Sprace Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the song "The tears of hercules" by celtic thunder!!   
> I skipped around in the lyrics a little for the ones that fit the best!  
> (Feel free to follow me on Tumblr where i post more newsies content! @theworldisyaerster1)

Spot had been out of Brooklyn for years, when he left he was quite different. His name wasn’t Sean, nor was he legally a man. His name had been Stephanie all those years ago but now it had been a long time since he’d heard that name. 

He decided to move back to Brooklyn, it was his hometown after all. He wondered if anyone he knew still lived around here, and how many of the guys he knew were still in Manhattan. Jack always said he’d go off to New Mexico once he graduated college, Crutchie planned on going too. He smiled a little at all the times he’d hear the guys telling him to shut up at lunch because they were so sick of hearing about it. Him and Kathrine were together then. He knew Kath and him broke up just after graduation and she asked out the Jacobs daughter. He never heard what happened to Jack though, he always thought he’d end up with Davey, maybe even Crutchie.

He had a boyfriend too, Anthony Higgins, back then everyone called him “Racetrack”. He broke things off long ago and it killed him every day. 

He looks around a little as he drives to his new apartment. He could still remember his way around Brooklyn like he’d never left. Though it had changed some in the years he’d been gone.

“I remembered everything every windowpane…”

He remembered walking down some of these streets with Hotshot and Racer and it all felt like so long ago now. They’d all go out for ice cream at a place that was now closed and go off wandering Brooklyn for the day until Race ended up needing to head to Manhattan. Sometimes if Race was home alone he’d go and stay the night with him, but he’d always walk him home. 

“Every word came back to me the way it used to be…”  
He pulled up to his apartment building. Second avenue. He remembered it looking the same as it did all those years ago. He parked his car and went to walk to the door. He thought he heard something and looked over his shoulder.

That blonde hair...those eyes...that tall lanky figure and that dorky grin...It couldn’t be. Could it?  
It was…  
Racer….

Spot couldn’t help but tear up a little, it had been so long and he was still just as in love with that italian boy as he was the day he broke up with him.

“Then I saw your face across the street….Through the tears of Hercules”  
Seeing him again just reminded him of the day he broke it off. It ranked as his greatest mistake. Spot hadn’t been with another person since then and he knew he’d never love anyone like he loved Race. He’d done it because he was forced to, not that he even wanted to. His parents didn’t like Race and didn’t want Spot with him. 

He shook the thought from his head. He wanted to talk to him again, but it had been so long, he didn’t even know if Race would recognize him. He went to turn and go inside when that familiar voice rang in his ears.

“Spotty?! Is that you?” 

His heart fluttered and he smiled, quickly crossing the street to go to him.

“You’se got me! God it’s gotta ‘ave been 6 maybe 7 years since I last saw ya..” Spot said with a small chuckle

“And you’se sure didn’t get any taller” Race smirked 

That damned smirk, it was burned in his mind, he adored it.

“Hey! We ain’t all got the tall genes!” Spot smiled 

The two talked for awhile and decided to grab coffee the next day and catch up more, since Race was headed off to work. Spot now had his new number and put it in his phone as he walked into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned his back against it and couldn’t help the grin on his face. 

“And wish that you were here by me so close that I could die…”

Sean could barely sleep that night, he was so excited about the date that next afternoon. Then the memory of their breakup replayed in his mind. The look on Racer’s face and the pain Spot felt as his whole world shattered. He always would lie and say it didn’t hurt and that he was over him, when all he really wanted was to text him and tell him everything. He never really believed in love after that, but seeing Race again...just might change it

“You say love wrecks everything and none of us survive…”

Then he saw his posts on instagram only a few weeks later of him and Albert sharing the news of their new relationship. They’d since broken up but the memory still haunts him. The thoughts stung his mind even all these years later if it really was him that wasn’t enough.

“But I got over you last night and I am still alive…”

He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes as he remembered it all. He tried to think of all the positives this new encounter would bring. And if all goes well, those days in highschool would be nothing more than a fuzzy memory that they would tell their kids someday as a way to say love really overpowers all.

“Til I saw your face across the street...Through the tears of Hercules…”


End file.
